Musing In Las Borrachos
by Roxius
Summary: Down in the bar of Las Noches, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun speak to one another about their feelings for their beloved Harribel-sama. One-sided Harribel's Fraccion X Harribel. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: This is a very short One-sided Harribel's Fraccion X Harribel fic.

* * *

"I'll admit it...it was love at first sight for me..."

Apache let out a heavy sigh as she tore the bottle of alcohol away from her lips, slamming it down on the wooden counter in front of her. Her head was pounding, her eyes were brimming with tears, and she felt like her throat was on fire. The dim fluorescent lighting and soft music playing the background gave the cramped bar a very calm, gentle atmosphere. The ceiling fan slowly turned in a counter-clockwise fashion. Sitting in the seats beside Apache were her fellow fraccion Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun. Every Sunday they would put their general abhorrence of one another aside and drink together at the bar Aizen had set up in the lowest floor of Las Noches, a place called _'Las Borrachos'_. As usual, Barragan's fraccion Findor and Ggio were the bartenders, both of them wearing identical pale-white aprons over their waists. Neither of them were paying any attention to the three female arrancars' discussion. Avirama and Choe Neng Poww were also helping themselves to some drinks, sitting in one of the booths behind them.

"When I first became an arrancar, the first thing I saw was...her..." Apache continued, her eyes glazing over as she mused on a time long past, "For a moment, I was convinced that I was in the presence of an angel...a real angel. Even now, I still like to think of her as a beautiful angel. It certainly helps that she's so well-endowed, too. I'm hopelessly attracted to her, and even though we're both girls, it doesn't bother me as much as I figured it would. I want nothing more than to be with Harribel-sama. You guys don't think I'm weird for loving her, do you? I mean, I don't think I'm weird..."

Mila-Rose shook her head, taking a sip of her whisky. "Nah. I'm the same as you, actually. I've had feelings for our boss for a long time, too. She was the first person to ever compliment my abilities; she made me feel special, like someone actually cared about my existence for the very first time. She means everything to me, our Harribel-sama. I swore that I would always be by her side, serving her however I can, no matter what her demands are...but sometimes, I just wish I could feel those sweet, sweet lips of hers upon mine. I'm seriously in love with her, and I'm afraid it might drive me insane with desire one day. What about you, Sun-Sun? I bet you're probably straight...ya damn straighty..."

Even when drinking, Sun-Sun did not remove her sleeve from her mouth. "Actually, as much as it shames me to admit having something in common with you two idiotic savages...I cannot deny that I too am deeply in love with Harribel-sama. Her stoic, cool personality...her incredibly generous curves...those beautiful eyes that you could just get yourself lost in...Harribel-sama does not possess even a single fault. Every day I wish she could look at me as more than just a friend or a subordinate; I want her to see me as another woman, and love me like how I love her. I wish I could muster up the courage to tell her how I feel..."

"Yeah...me too." Apache nodded.

"If only...we could tell her..." Mila-Rose sniffled. "If...if...if only..."

"There's no way we'd ever be able to tell her, though...she'd just ostracize us..."

"Yeah. Harribel-sama is definitely in love with Starrk...or Nnoitra...or Grimmjow or something..."

"We'd have no chance..."

"Uh-huh...we're total failures when it comes to love..."

The three fraccions sighed simultaneously, and they proceeded to continue to drink their sorrows away.

"Uh..." Findor nervously walked up to the drunk girls, and gently rapped his finger on the counter, "You guys ARE gonna pay for your drinks this time, right...?"

Apache glared back at him. "Feh...go get yourself boiled, Crab-boy!" she snapped.

Findor did not say anything in reply. Ggio snickered under his breath. Poww had already passed out, and Avirama was eating one of the tea cozies.

'Harribel-sama...we love you...'


End file.
